Second to No One
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: Bella is a twenty two year old mother of three and a widow. Her husband Emmett gunned down in a shootout with the DEA during an undercover raid. She vows to take her children away from the life, to let them grow up normal but then she meets the new Underboss Edward Cullen who falls for her and her children but refuses to play second to Emmet's ghost. Can she let go of her past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : ** So this is something I want to do different, I want to A. try and Edward Bella, B. try to do a fic where I carefully plan, outline and research each chapter.

This idea came to me out of the blue and I want to try it out. I love the response to Kings of the Bronx but I have seriously lost my mojo for that series for the time being so this and To Love Honor and Obey will have my focus for now. I hope to get some reviews and pimps for this. I **SERIOUSLY! ** would like a team of pre readers, and Betas for this, so please hit me up either here or face book if you have the time.

Thank you so much.

Second to none.

Bella is a twenty two year old mother of three and a widow. Her husband Emmett was Capo Bastone of the Volturi crime family. Bella was immersed in the mob way of life and content as a mafia wife. Emmett was gunned down in a shootout with the DEA during an undercover raid. She vows to take her children away from the life, to let them grow up normal, but her father in law Mafia Boss Carlisle Volturi refuses to let her leave with his grandchildren, but then she meets the new Underboss Edward Cullen, Edward who was Emmett's best friend in high school promises to to make sure Bella keeps her mouth shut, but somewhere along the way he ends up falling hard for her and her kids but refuses to play second to Emmett's ghost. Can Bella let go of her past?

**BPOV**

Two in the morning will forever be the worst time of the night for me. It was two in the morning when Jasper, my husband's right hand man showed up at my house covered in blood and crying his eyes out apologizing.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jas? What's wrong, what happened?" I asked sleepily after being jarred awake by pounding on my front door._

"_B, you gotta come to the hospital, it was an accident, they came in from all sides, we had no fucking way out" he cried pulling me towards the door._

"_Jasper, what are you talking about, I can't go anywhere, I have three children sleeping upstairs, where is-" I instantly felt this searing pain in my chest, it was so intense I was gasping for air._

"_B, you gotta, fuck, you gotta come with me" he declared._

"_My kids, Jasper, I gotta go to my kids" I said rushing for the stairs._

_-End Flashback-_

That night, I had to come to terms with the fact that my children, my son Caius who was 5 my son Marcus who was 4 and my daughter Brielle who was three months old would never know their father. They would never hear that big booming laugh, or see that backwards Dallas Cowboys hat, would never know the look of intensity in his big blue eyes when he was deep in thought.

I felt like I was going underwater, and I didn't know if I would ever surface again. It was like Emmett was my oxygen and I needed him to survive.

I had been with Emmett since I was fourteen years old. I had our first baby when I was seventeen and he was twenty two. We got married that summer. I knew Emmett was different from the moment I met him, I knew from the people he hung around with and how they reacted to him, and the first time I met Dr. Volturi, I was sure something wasn't right.

I asked Emmett about it, and the first couple of times, he blew it off. Then certain things about him began to click, he was glued to his cell phone and black berry and whenever they rang he would disappear.

_The Confession (flash back)_

"_Emmett, can I ask you something?" I asked, we were naked in his father's penthouse apartment in front of a fire; I was only sixteen at the time._

"_B, you know you can ask me anything bunny" he said touching my chin, he had always called me bunny, from the first time we met._

"_Emmett, where do you work?" I asked looking up at him._

"_Bunny, I'll tell you when the time is right, just trust me alright, but know I will always keep you safe" he said reaching down and kissing me, I deepened the kiss and before I knew it I was riding him in front of floor to ceiling windows on the fifty fifth floor the New York sky line twinkling behind me moaning like a porn star, screaming his name.._

_A few days later, I was sitting at home with Charlie, the out of work alcoholic who use to be a cop and called himself my father, when the cops came to the door._

_Charlie answered the door, and at first, I thought they were some of his old friends, but then when he let them in wearing a look of fury I had no idea what's going on._

"_Are you Isabella Swan?" the officer asked._

"_Yes, I am, why?" I questioned_

"_We are looking for Jasper Volturi, have you seen him lately?" the cop asked_

"_I don't know anyone by that name, sorry" I said_

"_You mean to tell me you're fucking his little brother, and you have no idea who Jasper is, Charlie, man you need to school your little lamb about the wolf pack she just associated herself with, and Bella, if you remember anything, call us" he said handing me his card._

_I called Emmett before my dad could speak._

"_Bunny, what's wrong?" he asked when he answered_

"_Why are the police coming to my house asking about your brother?" I questioned._

_I heard some mumbling and rustling and then Emmett rushed me off the phone, saying he had to find his brother._

_That night Emmett texted me and told me go on the internet and google Carlisle Volturi, and call me in the morning._

_I spent almost four hours on the internet reading stories about the reigh of terror that was the Volturi crime family, they had knocked out the four other major crime families in our area and had expanded to Las Vegas California Chicago and were moving into New York. Carlisle was rumored to have done all these terrible horrible things, but they never had any proof, so thus far, his record was squeaky clean._

_Emmett's name was mentioned a few times. I read as he was rumored to be some kind of drug king pin. Then it all clicked into place, the money, the meetings, the pointed looks for Carlisle whenever he was talking to Emmett. _

_The next morning, I skipped school and went straight to Emmtt's._

"_Drugs guns and prostitutes huh?" I asked as he opened the door._

"_I was gonna tell you bunny, but I wasn't sure, you know with your daddy and all" he said closing the door and sitting down on the couch_

"_Emmett, after all this, you think I would leave you cause of that? What would make me leave you is lying to me, either way, you are who you are, I love you" I whispered and straddled his lap._

_I made a decision that day, as Emmett drove into me from behind telling me I belong to him, that he would always be mine, that no matter what anyone claimed that Emmett said or did, I would always stand beside him._

_-End Flashback-_

I woke up with a start, I was gasping for breath and I looked at the unfamiliar room, and the unfamiliar surroundings, I sobbed uncontrollably for hours alone in the dark. I wanted this pain in my chest to go away, I just wanted to be normal, and if I was going to be normal, I had to leave this life behind.

**EPOV**

I crawled out from under Tanya when my phone rang, it was the boss, Carlisle, but on my caller ID, I just read dad. I never made him wait when he called, no one made Dr. Volturi wait, and yes the fucker was a doctor, but at the same time, he used his skills as a surgeon to torture fuckers into telling him what he wanted to know.

"This is Cullen" I answered. I had to hold back a moan when my cock was engulfed by a warm wet mouth. I smiled down at the two blondes fighting on who got to take me down there throat first.

"We have a problem, I need you in Chicago by morning" he said and the line went dead. I groaned and went back to whom or shall I say who I was doing.

After I fucked Tanya and Irina into comas, I got up and showered and called the airline. I walked into the closet and got ready, signature dark pinstriped suit crisp white collared shirt, black tie and headed to the airport.

I arrived promptly at eight am the next morning at the Volturi mansion and was immediately confused. There was a black ribbon draped over the front gates of the house and I immediately wondered who we'd lost. I walked in the house and saw a gorgeous woman, she had an amazing curvy body a large handful of breast that filled out her dress perfectly, and long hair wavy and down to her waist and the color was like chocolate with reds and golds. She was holding a small baby and walking with two small boys.

"Hey, do you know where Dr. Volturi is?" I asked her

She sniffled and whispered she didn't know and jumped out of her skin when Carlisle whispered from behind her, "I'm right here sweetheart"

"Doc, you alright, what's the problem?" I said looking between him and the crying girl

The girl began to openly sob and I must have looked lost.

"We lost Emmett last night son, warehouse raids by the DEA" he spoke softly as he rubbed Bella's back.

Right then I swear I almost fainted. Emmett, how the fuck did we lose Emmett, Emmett was a beast in this game, you never got close to him unless he wanted you too. I looked down and I knew instantly who these children belonged too, I had been made the Capo of the west end, I ran our interests Las Vegas, so I rarely ever came to Chicago. Emmett and I talked dam near every day, we were still as close as we were when we were kids, but I hadn't seen the kid in like five years, I'd been busy, and apparently so had he, the fucker had gotten married and had three kids.

I had seen pictures of him Bella and the kids when my mother had come out to visit and would always gush about Emmett and say how proud she was of him. He had been my best friend since I was six, his father and my father had joined the thing, Our thing, together, and Emmett's father was serving a life bid without the possibility of parole, he never talked and for that they made an example of him and for that he was one of the most respected Captain's our outfit ever had, and Emmett carried his name proudly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs, McCarty" I said reaching down and taking her hand into mine, she was to be respected, and hell I'm sure most of the other wives probably feared her. And I, well I was picturing what those plump little lips would feel like pressed against mine. _Wait, it's too soon for that right?_ I thought in my head.

"I'm being rude, Isabella, Tesoro, this is Emmett's brother and my son, Edward, Edward, this is Emmett's wife, Bella, and his sons, Caius and Marcus, and this little beauty here" He said lifting the little girl out of Bella's arms "Is Brielle, Emmett's baby girl"

"I uhh, I heard so much about you Edward, I'm sorry we have to meet like this" she said softly shaking my hand.

"I am so sorry for your loss, seriously, if you or the kids, ever need anything, I will handle it" I said staring into her eyes. They looked dull and lifeless like she had aged and was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Edward, can we speak in my office?" my father said kissing each of the babies cheeks and handing her to her mother.

"Isabella, I think the children could use a nap, and you could use the rest" he suggest but his tone said otherwise.

She just nodded and led the children to the grand staircase I watched her hips move as she walked, dam, she was fine as hell.

I was still thinking of her when the door to my father's office closed, and suddenly I felt closed in like something wasn't right.

"Want a drink?" he asked

"Nah, I'm good, so what did you need?" I asked

"I need you back in Chicago, I want to move some things around, and I think that you would do good in Emmett's old position, I mean all of them" he said sitting down leaning back in his chair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sipping the bottle of water he'd sat down in front of me.

"She is going to take those kids and run, and I need to know she will stick around, I need insurance she will keep her mouth shut" he said nodding.

"So what the hell does that have to do with me, the girl just lost her husband, she didn't even see me" I said

"Make her see you, turn on the Volturi charm, no woman can resist that shit" he said draining his tumbler.

"You're delusional old man, besides, I got Tanya and Irina back in vegas, and I like my life with them, she has three kids, children hate me" I defended.

"You're coming back to Chicago Edward, I giving you the Sotto Capo, you're going to court her, and in time maybe you'll learn to love her, if not, you kill her" he said darkly.

"She's your daughter in law, what the fuck is wrong with you" I asked

"Emmett was like my son, he wasn't my son, I loved him, but I refuse to have any of my family do time behind him or a little bitch that can't keep her cock sucker shut" he smacked his hand down on the desk.

"it's no wonder mom can't stand your ass, but fine, I need a month, I need time to settle my shit in Vegas" I said getting up.

"Edward you have two weeks and you will be back here, don't make me come to Vegas" he said as I slammed the door behind me.

I walked out of the office and right into my mother.

"He is one sick motherfucker, and I seriously don't know how the fuck you deal with him" I seethed.

"Maybe I just hoped eventually someone will take mercy on me and put him out of his misery" she said and kept walking.

My family both business and blood were fucking whacked.

**A/N: **Well there is the first chapter, the background. I really want to know what everyone thinks. And yes, Edward is fucking two women at the same time and they know about each other. Just for now, you will see the change in him.


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: ** the alerts, reviews and fb posts about this story are seriously blowing me away, you guys are amazing and I thank you for it. Chapter 1 did 40 reviews and being as I have turned into quite the numbers whore, I want to do more, so tell your friends pimp this out and I know we want the good blood loving gun toting mobward, and I promise he will appear next chapter.

Remember to stop by on facebook. I hide there a lot. I love the butterflies from Jordan's closet I've met. They are amazing.

The love of a friend by PrillyLove25 and Dark Velvet by ChristinaN are continuing to own me. I am loving Quiet Storm, Lexi is like a mentor and inspires me to keep writing. I am loving the mobward group over there and We own the night..yeah that's good stuff right there so tell em Sin sent you when you show them some love.

Much Love to my Beta ChandraKanta Fanfiction. Her and her red pen rock my freaking socks and make me look like I actually have a grasp of the English language!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

BPOV:

I never thought I would ever bury my husband. I never thought I would have to dress my children in black and sit in the front of a funeral home while people who didn't really give a fuck about me or them told me how sorry they were. They kissed my cheek, gave their condolences, and moved about like Emmett was nothing.

I knew this day was coming, but for the life of me I couldn't look at that silver box that felt like it held the love of my life, that held everything that meant something to me. I couldn't stop the tears; I wanted to get out of here. I was so sick of their looks of pity, the looks of some of the men like they wanted to fuck about me with my dead husband laying a few feet away, because at the end of the day, all they wanted was his territory: his connections and his spot next to Carlisle, and his spot next to me in our bed.

I looked down at my sleeping daughter, so beautiful and she had no idea what was going on around her. I cried for her and for Caius and Marcus who sat quietly beside me.

"Is Daddy seeping?" Marcus asked me.

"Yeah, baby, Daddy is sleeping," I whispered, leaned down, and kissed his head.

I couldn't look at his body—the perfectly tailored suit, the way his hands crossed over the crucifix. He looked like he was sleeping, but then again, I remember how he looked in our bed every night—his lips slightly parted, the way his strong arms wrapped around me and held me close to his chest. I broke down again; I felt my daughter being taken from my arms as I screamed for him to come back to me.

"I'm sorry, baby! Please, I need you; please, I'm so sorry!" I screamed as I lunged at the silver box that held the love of my life.

I felt strong arms around me. I heard someone croon to me.

"It's okay, baby girl, calm down; it will be okay," they whispered and I calmed, but only for a second. I felt the pain, the searing pain ripping through my chest.

Through my tears, I looked up and saw the green of Edward's eyes. It was the first thing I noticed about him when he asked me where he could find Dr. Volturi yesterday.

"I can't breathe; I can't breathe without him," I whined.

"Yes, you can. You're a strong girl; he needs you to be strong for his babies. It's gonna be okay," he whispered.

I tried to speak, but I just broke down and wept again. No one would ever understand what this felt like; no one would ever understand the way I loved my husband, the way I needed him to kiss me at night, the way I needed him to come through the door chasing Caius and Marcus, listening to their giggles as he lifted them into the air. I needed that to be okay; I needed that to breathe. Without that, I would be nothing but a lifeless shell.

I somehow made it through the funeral service, and barely held it together as they closed his casket and wheeled it out. I was helped into the car to take us to the grave site by some nameless goon; I don't even remember what he looked like.

When we got to the burial, I was placed into a chair, again staring at the closed, sleek, shiny silver box. I wished I could have kissed him one more time, made love to him one more time; there were so many one last things I wanted to have with him.

I sat silently as Caius and Marcus screamed for their daddy when the casket was lowered into the ground.

"Where Daddy go?" Marcus cried as we were led away. I couldn't respond. I just took his hand.

I held their hands as we were led back to the limousines and flashes from the media's cameras went off. I hid my eyes behind my Dior glasses as I carefully shielded my children and ushered them into the black limousine.

I just sat back and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I didn't even know he was in the car with me.

"I feel like a part of my chest is missing and I can't stop it from hurting," I whispered.

"Bella, I am so fucking sorry. I wish I had the words to make this better, but… uhh… I know this fucking sucks, and I want to help you," he said, looking down at Marcus who had cried himself to sleep.

"Help me why? You don't owe me anything; Emmett told me about your… umm… relationship in Vegas," I whispered.

"What exactly did he tell you?" he asked with a smirk.

"That you have two whores at your beck and call that are willing to do anything and everything you want them to do, so why would you be interested in a widow and her three kids?" I asked, wiping the tears that had spilled out of my eyes.

"Bella, Emmett was my brother, and even though I haven't been here in a while, I promised him I would always have his back, and that means you and your kids, my niece and my nephews," he said, motioning to my sleeping children.

"Yeah, well, I don't need the help. I have money saved up; I'm taking my children somewhere this life will never hurt them again," I declared.

"You think they're going to let you leave? It don't work like that; this thing, our thing, is blood in, blood out. You know too much; my father-" I cut him off.

"Your father couldn't give two fucks about me; all he wants is to fuck me—you don't think that sick son of a bitch hasn't tried?—I know all about Dr. Volturi and his extracurricular activities. All he sees when he looks at my sons are mafia princes, Emmett's heirs," I said, rubbing down Brielle's curls.

"My father is a bastard, I will give you that much, and make no mistake, he will kill you, Bella. If you want to be safe, you're going to have to learn how to play him at his own game," Edward said, pulling his sunglasses off.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because, I want to help you; I just think Emmett would want it this way," he said.

"You don't know the first thing about my fucking husband or what he would want, because if you did, you would know that he would want to be here with his children," I sneered.

"Well, he can't be, so you need to let that shit go and try to get on with your fucking life, 'cause if you sit here and whine and pout about how much you miss him, this life is going to run you the fuck over," he said, leaning back.

"I guess you don't know me very well, do you?" I said.

The get together after Emmett's burial was painful, to put it lightly. Everyone kept trying to hug me and talk to my children. I could tell the boys were having a rough day; they clung to me and wouldn't let me out of their sight. They cried a lot and I could tell it was pissing Carlisle off.

"Bella, do the boys need a nap?" He bent down to whisper in my ear after Caius had a meltdown when his favorite sippy cup was taken away to be washed.

"No, Carlisle. They need their father, but because of this bullshit lifestyle, they will never have him again, and neither will I, but no worries, they won't disturb your party anymore," I snapped, rolling my eyes and pulling my sobbing son into my arms.

"Don't test me today, Isabella; I know my son wouldn't have stood for this attitude." He sneered at me, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"You're right; I would never speak to Emmett this way, but if it wasn't for you, Emmett would still be here," I retorted, crumbling into my seat. I gathered all three of my children close to me.

"Take the children upstairs for a nap now, and I don't want to see you again until you realize who you're speaking to," he sneered, standing me on my feet.

"Kiss my ass, Carlisle. You couldn't even raise your kids right, and you have the nerve to tell me what my children need? Screw you," I fumed, leading Marcus and Caius to the stairs.

"I will kill you if you don't learn your place, very quickly," he whispered harshly in my ear, grabbing ahold of my elbow.

"You may have been able to scare Edward and Emmett into submission, but I don't submit unless it's to Emmett, and I refuse to be scared of you." I rolled my eyes, yanking my arm away.

I needed out of this house, and I knew that I at least had three million dollars that Emmett had hidden for me, just in case something happened.

I sat in my bed with my laptop as the kids, scouring a real estate website. I found a few houses that I thought I might be okay with and sent emails to the realtors. The one house was all the way on the other side of town—all brick, four bedrooms and four bathrooms, and a huge back yard for the kids to play. I knew that Emmett had stashed enough money in a few off shore accounts, so I would never have to work. I never wanted to have the "what if something happens" conversation, but I knew in the life we lived, there was a very real possibility that my husband wouldn't come home, so he had taught me three things: to shoot a gun, to be fearless and strong, and where he hid the money.

"I know what to do, baby, I won't fail you or our babies," I whispered as I locked the door and curled around my children.

EPOV

I laughed as I watched the scene play out between Bella and my father. She had some balls she did; my father was the most feared man in the country and she had basically just told him to go fuck himself.

"What is so funny, Edward?" my father sneered at me.

"That you just got your nuts handed to you by a girl who is barely five foot tall," I said, sitting my glass of vodka down.

"Edward, I'm not in the mood. I need to teach that girl some manners," he growled, shaking his head.

"Dad, leave her alone. The girl just lost her husband, and she has you in her fucking face; come on, she's not like any of your little jump offs, she was built to stand beside a man of power, not behind him, and at the end of it all, you know your secrets are safe," I argued.

"I may know, but I want insurance," he insisted.

"You know she wants out, wants to take the kids and move to the suburbs," I said.

"Well then, I guess you're moving with her, because I'm not letting her out of my sight, and I for damn sure am not letting her take my grandsons," he said simply.

"I can't just force myself into this girl's life, Dad, you know it don't work like that. Besides, if I do get her, it's gonna have nothing to do with you," I said, getting up and walking away.

"You will do what I tell you to do, Edward. Don't tell me you've gone out to Vegas and let those whores lead you to believe there is something more to you than there really is?" he questioned.

"You're an asshole; I send you your money, I handle your fucking casinos, I stay out of your way. What the fuck is your problem? You want Bella under your thumb but can't have her. Are the other twenty young girls you fuck at the club not doing it for you?" I inquired snidely.

"This has nothing to do with sexual prowess, Edward, and what the fuck is up with everyone thinking they can come out of their boxes with me today? Does no one respect the fact that I'm grieving the loss of my son?" he questioned.

"Please, I wouldn't be surprised if you set that shit up to take Em out; you were always jealous of him. What, am I next, do I need to watch my back, Dr. Volturi?" I grilled him.

"If you prove to not be useful in what I'm asking you to do, then no telling what will happen," he warned, smiling when one of the other bosses nodded and waved him over.

I stood there stunned; I never in a million years thought I would have to question my relationship with my father, but I knew just where it was going.

I went upstairs and quietly knocked on the door to the room Bella was staying in with the kids.

She opened the door, sleep evident in her face.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out soon, I wanted to check on you before I took off," I said as she backed into the door to let me in.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't think I got a choice, you know the tyrant and shit," I said. She put her finger to my lips and pointed to the three little lumps under the blanket on the bed.

"I have an appointment to look at a house and I don't want to go alone, but I don't want to spend time with your father, ever," she explained, shaking her head.

"I'll be here around twelve-thirty, no worries," I replied.

"Thank you, Edward; I appreciate you trying to help me," she whispered.

"I told you I would take care of you," I reiterated, stepping towards her.

"How would your girlfriends back in Vegas feel about that?" she replied with a raised eyebrow taking a step back.

"Well, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and I'm being relocated to Chicago," I said, moving towards her. I smirked when her breath caught in her throat.

"You don't gotta be scared of me, Bella. I mean, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you; I'm nothing like my father," I declared, touching her lips.

"I just, I don't know what to do or say around you," she confessed softly.

"You don't have to say or do anything with me, Isabella. It's rough on you right now; I'm just, you know, here," I said, not knowing where this was coming from, and knowing when Tanya found out about this, she was going to snap off.

"But you are with a couple of other people, and I… well, my husband is barely cold. I just feel like I should be still lying on his grave, begging him to come back." She shrugged.

"You grieve how you grieve; there is no right or wrong to this for you. How about we go look at this house tomorrow and then we can take the boys to the park or something, get them away from all this drama?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I think they could use it. Thank you again, Edward, this means so much to me," she answered, hugging me. That was when something snapped; I was lost and had never felt like I had cuddled up to a live bolt of lightning, but I know what I felt, and the way Bella jumped back, she felt it too.

"Get some sleep, tesoro; just try to relax, lay low tomorrow. I'll be here to take you to church in the morning, then we'll escape," I said.

I forgot, tomorrow was a Sunday—Church—there was no getting out of that shit. If I was in town and not on my death bed, I had to be there, otherwise my mother would cry and my father would, well never mind, we all knew what he really wanted to do to me.

I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly after watching Bella crawl under the covers and turn to her side. I made sure she had what she needed and closed the door softly as to not disturb or wake up the kids.

When I stepped out into the hallway, my father was leaning against the wall watching.

"Damn, can't I get away from you for more than, like, five seconds. What do you want now?" I asked.

"We have a problem; I need you to try to get in contact with Gusmal. He was one of Emmett's suppliers and found out Emmett is no longer with us and is pulling out," he said.

"They won't play ball with anyone but Emmett, and you don't want to go to the mattresses with the Columbians; no one has ever survived that shit," I warned.

"Well, I think you should try to convince him. I need the product; a stop in supply will take money out of all our pockets," he declared.

"Well, cut your losses and move the fuck on. Besides, I got a plan—just sit back, old man—you want me to be the new underboss, let me do my job," I insisted, fishing in my pocket for my keys.

"What did she just say to you in there?" he asked.

"What I talk about with her stays between me and her, and if you want me to secure a spot next to her, you're gonna need to back off. Let me do my thing and keep the fuck away from her and those kids," I spat.

"Don't order me around like I'm some fucking foot soldier," he squared off.

"Then stay the fuck away from my woman, otherwise you'll be made to realize how much you've underestimated me all these years," I threatened, walking out.

I got a text from one of my contacts from the Irish outfit; Tiernan was a heavy hitter in the cocaine trade and had heard we were coming up short. Emmett had a way with the Mexicans and the Columbians, and he'd finessed the shit out of them. So much so, they would only deal with him; when he was killed, they refused to play ball, and I honestly couldn't blame them. No one trusted Carlisle. Hell, he gave me life and I wouldn't trust the bastard as far as I could throw him.

I sent a text to Gusmal; he replied, telling me to tell Carlisle to fuck his own ass with a cactus. I said "Fuck him, this is about me." He knew that Emmett only trusted me and Jasper, so he said he would consider meeting with me.

I sent a few texts out, rounding up my old crew, letting them know about how things were shifting and I was coming back to Chicago.

I stopped off at a liquor store and grabbed a bottle of Ciroc and a few snacks, realizing I hadn't eaten shit all day, and then went to my penthouse at the top of The Four Seasons.

I had a call to make.

I put the phone up to my ear, and got two hellos.

"Hey, how's my girls doing?" I crooned.

I could hear the pout in Irina's voice. "Mmm, Daddy, we miss you, when are you coming home?"

"Here's the thing, girls, I'm actually not coming back. My brother passed away and I think it's better if I stay in Chicago with my family."

"We're coming to Chicago?" Tanya asked excitedly.

"Uh, no, I think what happens in Vegas should stay in Vegas, and you both know I don't bring pussy home to my mother," I spat.

"Edward, this is so unfair, what the fuck?" Tanya was starting to get loud.

"Hey, cool it with the mouth. You both knew the deal when we started kickin' it; this shouldn't be a surprise. I'll have my shit out of the house by the end of the week. Y'all got six months to figure out where you're going, but it's not gonna be with me," I said.

"You're an asshole, Edward, I hate you!" Irina screamed.

"Yeah, well, you'll get over it. Take care, girls," I said, closing my phone and making a call to a few of my boys in Vegas, sending them to the house to sweep and clean it and get my shit. Fuck it, I wanted to be close to Bella and the kids; I had nothing left in Vegas for me.

Wait, what the fuck? Bella and the kids? What the hell has happened to me?


	3. What do you want?

EPOV

When you're up until almost four in the fucking morning handling business, eight a.m. on a Sunday comes way too fucking quickly.

I got a call from the boss, right when I was putting the bottle of Ciroc to my lips, that a few of Emmett's crew had tributes for him and he wanted me to pick them up. I almost told him to go do it his damn self, but I thought better of it. When you're dealing with a rattlesnake, it proves wise to keep it calm.

My first stop was Midnight Sun, Emmett's first business venture, a gentleman's lounge. There were no girls on poles grinding to bad hip hop music, it was simply a lot of beautiful women in barely-there clothes that would give you that girlfriend experience and more, if you paid the right price. I walked in and a few people looked at me like they were seeing ghost.

The last time I was in Chicago, I fucked some shit up, fucked a few people up, laid the pipe on a few females who couldn't leave the dick alone, and then took my ass to Vegas without another word.

I left a lot of shit in my wake, but Emmett had done the same to Vegas, so it was like a criss-cross between us.

I thought about the last time I'd talked to Emmett.

-flashback-

"Hey, bro, how's the married life treating you?" I answered the phone.

"You know, I never thought being this happy was possible; Bella is amazing." He was gushing; I was slightly jealous.

"Good, how's the kids?" I questioned.

"Bella is about to fucking pop—baby number three—I'm finally gonna have a girl, man," he said with pride.

"Good, I'm happy for you, bro. So how's business, everything okay on that end?" I asked.

He got quiet for a second.

"I think your dad is going to take me out, man. I know he loves me like a son, but dude, seriously, some shit is fucked up, I just can't tell what it is," he said quietly.

"Watch your back, man. I wish I could say he wouldn't do that, but you been moving the weight and making the money; I mean, shit, you got the Columbians, bro. I gotta go; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just lay low, bro," I told him.

-End Flashback-

I shook my head and shook off the tears; something about this whole situation was fucked up, and as much as I felt more myself, I felt even worse for Bella and the kids. Make no mistake, I knew I wanted Bella, I felt something for her, but I knew if she had her choice she would have Emmett here, and that's what I would want. I would want Em here, and I was going to find out who took him out, and so help me, their blood would be on my hands, no matter who the fuck they were.

I showered, shaved, and put on an all-black Dolce and Gabanna suit, with a white shirt and teal and purple striped tie. Instead of my Vanquish, I had ordered an Escalade EXT so it had room for me, Bella, and all three kids, including Brielle's car seat.

I had never given a fuck about car seats and shit like that before, but I wanted to be with Bella, and I wanted to be there for the kids.

I arrived at the house, gave a halfhearted wave to my father, went straight upstairs and softly knocked on her door.

The door swung open and there stood a smiling Marcus.

"Hi," he offered with a smile.

"Sup, little man, where's your mommy?" I asked.

He opened the door wider and Bella was getting Brielle dressed.

"Marcus, come help your brother with his shoes," she called.

"Hey, Bella, I got it; I can help. I hope it's okay I came to take you guys to church; I remember I told you twelve thirty," I said.

"No, Edward, thank you; it's impossible for me to get all three ready by myself. Emmett used to help with the boys," she said sadly and bit down on her lip.

"Hey, no big, Edward's here. Now let's get ready before the tyrant brings his ass up here," I said, lifting little Caius in the air.

It was cool to see the boys laugh and smile and actually interact with me. They were skittish around me at first.

"Wheah my daddy go?" Marcus asked innocently.

"You-well, your daddy is up in heaven; he's an angel now and he is watching over you," I explained tactfully, bending down to straighten his tie.

"When he gonna come back?" he wondered.

"He won't be able to come back, but you'll see him again when you get your wings when you're an old, old man," I said, sitting him on my lap.

"I wiked my daddy; he took me and my big brover to the park," he said.

"How about I take you to the park?" I asked.

"But you can't kiss my mommy, though; Daddy usta kiss Mommy at the park." He nodded.

"Someday, maybe your mommy will let me kiss her at the park," I said and looked over at Bella, who was watching me and had turned this awesome shade of pink.

"Well, will you push me and my brova on da swings?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'll push you and your brother on the swings," I promised.

"Okay" was all I got before he climbed down and went and clung to his mother's leg.

Bella was amazing with her kids; I watched as she got a bag for the baby, measuring out powder into bottles. She looked beautiful. She had on a teal and purple dress, half her hair was up, and some hung in curls over her shoulder.

"Bella, you look real pretty today," I offered.

"Edward Volturi, can you be any more of a charmer?" she asked, blushing.

"Your name is like mine," Marcus thought out loud.

"Yep, just like yours and your daddy. He was like my brother," I said.

"Whas yo name?" Marcus asked, standing next to Caius.

"Edward, my name is Edward," I said.

"Edwad, yous still gonna take us to da park?" Caius asked.

"Right after church, me and your mommy will take you to the park to play. What do you think of that?" I questioned.

They both said cool and went and stood by the door.

Bella put a couple of bows into a screeching Brielle's hair and we headed down the stairs. I carefully held on to Marcus and Caius's hands and led them down the stairs to the front door.

"Edward, are you gonna ride with us?" my father asked, coming out of the dining room.

"Nah, I'm driving. Bella and I are gonna take the kids out after mass, so it's better if I just drive," I said, trying to usher the boys out the door.

"Come here, boys, does poppa get a hug?" my father asked cheerfully and I wanted to punch him in the throat.

Caius and Marcus ran into my father's arms. He tickled them, making them laugh; it made me laugh when Caius squirmed out his hold and ran over to me. "Edwad, I wanna leave, can we go pease?" he implored as he looked up at me.

"Sure, little man, we can go," I agreed, shooting my father a warning look.

I led Bella out to the truck and she smiled.

"I know you didn't have this yesterday. Thank you, for everything; you're being so nice to us," she whispered.

"I was serious when I said I want to kiss you, Bella. I want you to let me in, I wanna be here," I said.

"What about Emmett? I should still be mourning my dead husband," she whispered as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Bella, I can only tell you that how you grieve and mourn is how YOU grieve and mourn. You don't have to answer to no one, but I won't help you chase a ghost. Emmett is dead, he's not coming back; I'm right fucking here, and I won't play second. I won't be fucking second to a fucking ghost," I hissed.

She recoiled like she had been slapped.

"My husband is barely fucking cold and you're already trying to move in on me! So what, you get his job as underboss and you think his family comes along as one of the fucking perks?! No, Edward, you want me, you fucking work for it, just like Emmett did. I'm not the easy whore your father believed me to be. I mean, shit, I wouldn't put it past him to kill Emmett just for the chance to fuck me!" she fumed.

"Look, Bella, we need to talk—there is some shit you need to know—but we're here, so it's gonna have to wait. What I want from you, I'm willing to work for it, but dammit, baby, you gotta meet me half way. I get that shit is scary for you; I get that you miss Emmett, and I would never try to replace him, but I could make this better for you," I said.

"Keep him away from my sons; I don't want them to live the life their father did, I want them to grow up normal and safe," she declared.

"I can't promise you that; there is Volturi blood in their veins. They have the birthright, and eventually, someone will tell them, but you can count on the fact I love them and would never let them come into harm," I whispered, leaning over the console pressing my lips to her forehead.

"He killed Emmett, I know he did. I know that all I can do is keep my mouth shut, Edward, but please find out who took Emmett from his children," she begged.

"There is no question about that, but promise me we can try, that you won't half-ass us because you're scared of what everyone will think?" I asked.

"Work for it, that's all I can say. I'm not just going to hand myself over to you, Edward. Prove to me I'm worth it to you, that I'm not one of your little coozes in Vegas," she said, looking up at me.

Church was damn near a red carpet event; the funniest part was the raised eyebrows I got when I lifted Brielle out of her car seat and helped Caius out of the truck, keeping ahold of his hand. I wanted to see Bella's eyes, but she had on some dark sunglasses, as did I. The boys were between us and Brielle was in my arms, the rest of the family following behind us. We walked past Father Frank as he gave a blessing to Brielle and the boys, shooting me a look.

I wanted to punch the fucker, but I was already condemned to hell; no need to make my sentence worse.

I sat Bella next to me on the right, the boys next to me on the left, and Brielle in my lap. I rested my arm on the back of the pew, my hand resting on Bella's shoulder; she looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. She knew what I was doing; I was sending a message to the rest of the Capos. The message was simple; don't even fucking think about it, she's mine.

We sat quietly until Brielle started to squeak and Bella took her out to nurse her. I swear, when she said that, I felt like I was growing a titanium rod in the front of my slacks. I would give my right fucking arm, and every family trade secret I knew, to be in the baby's place right now.

BPOV

I smiled softly as I walked away with my daughter and Edward winked at me. I thought about his words. He told me that the way I mourn has nothing to do with anyone else. He has been the only bright spot in the shit storm of the past couple of days.

I know he is the reason Carlisle stays away from me. He only came up to my room once yesterday, and it was to kiss the boys goodnight. He didn't even leer at me or make any type of crude sexual comment.

After Church, I held Brielle while Edward held Marcus's hand on the right and Caius's hand on the left, and he did something that shocked the shit out of me. As we were all standing outside of the church, I knew we were being watched—I was being watched by the other wives, he was being watched by the other bosses, the other captains—and Edward leaned over and kissed my neck.

"I'm ready to leave," he said and walked away from his parents without a word, holding the boys' hands. I knew it was his way of testing me, to see if I would follow his lead; that in itself would send a message to a lot of people.

I kissed Esme's cheek and told her I would call her later, following behind Edward with my head held high and giving anyone who had the nerve to meet my eye my best bitch brow.

Edward helped me into the blacked out SUV, and when he climbed into the driver's seat, he looked at me with a cocky smirk.

"So that was the probably the hardest part… well, besides the night Carlisle announces I've accepted the Soto Capo position. I want you there with me," he declared.

"You think that is a good idea?" I asked him.

"I think that would be perfect; I know you think shit is moving fast, but honestly, what are you waiting for, Bella?" he asked as he typed the directions to the house into the navigation system.

"I just don't want to disrespect Emmett's memory, or make people think I am just some bed hopper," I confessed.

"We'll talk at dinner tonight. You and the kids are gonna come to my penthouse and have dinner and hang out; get you away from the old man," he said as he pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful brick home I'd ever seen!

"Wow, this is beautiful," I whispered as Edward opened the passenger door.

"Yeah, I like it, gives us enough room to hang with the kids," he acknowledged.

I looked up at him. "Us? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"What, you think I was gonna let you and the kids be here alone? I don't think so. Besides, admit it, you want me here with you," he stated matter-of-factly.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, but at the same time I felt like I was betraying Emmett.

"Stop thinking so much; just do what feels right. You know you feel it," he whispered.

I was about to respond when the realtor walked out with her botoxed lips and surgically-enhanced breasts that were hanging out of her shirt. I must have growled.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Jealousy is a fucking hot look on you," he whispered in my ear and walked past the fake bimbo, not even acknowledging her.

She huffed and offered her fingertips to me.

"I'm Lana, the realtor. I got your email; Bella, right? Is that your brother?" she questioned, licking her over-botoxed bottom lip.

I almost punched her. I just smiled and said, "No, he wants to warm my bed every night. Now, mind showing me the house and not eye-fucking my man?"

"Wait, aren't you Betty McCarty, that chick who was married to the mob guy? I swear I just saw you on the news," she asked, waving her manicured finger in my face.

"First of all, my name is Bella; second of all, you shouldn't believe everything you see on TV, and third of all, if what you saw on TV is true, you should know better than to fucking question me. So here's the thing, I want this house and my boyfriend in there will kill you if you do anything other than make that happen. I will give you two million in cash, so run along and put in the offer," I spat and walked right past her.

I went straight to the gigantic kitchen and I knew this was home: recessed lights, open light, modern floor plan. The kitchen window looked straight over the back yard, where Edward was chasing Marcus and Caius around the yard. It all just felt right; it felt like Edward was supposed to be here with us, like he just fit. I smiled for the first time in weeks, and it felt so good, but at the same time it felt so wrong.

"So, beautiful, what do you think?" Edward walked in, and for the first time I really saw him. His tie was loosened and his jacket was laying on the kitchen counter, he had a boy hanging off of each one of his legs and he looked like something straight out of a fantasy; his expression changed when he looked at me.

"He wouldn't want this for you," Edward stated.

"I just can't help but feel like I'm betraying his memory," I whispered.

"He'd want you to be happy, to move on, and to make sure the boys have a home and a family," he stated.

I crumbled and bit my lips against the tears. "He was supposed to be here!" I cried.

"I know, mi amore, but he's not. But dammit, Bella, I'm here. I'm standing right the fuck in front of you, what else do you want?" he demanded.

"I want this pain in my chest to go away, I want to be able to feel something other than pain and numbness, I want to be as happy as I was a month ago," I stated.

"Have you ever thought that you could be, if you would just open yourself up, if you would stop chasing a ghost? He's not coming back, Bella, he's dead; he didn't just go to the corner store, he's in the ground, and you're here. Be here, in this moment, with me," he pleaded.

"I need time, Edward. I just… I feel so bad, like being with you right now would be so fucking disrespectful to him," I whispered.

"Enough said," he interjected and walked away. He went over to the boys and said, "Let's go back outside."

I watched him outside, running around with the boys, as I signed the offer paperwork and then asked the realtor to get back to me as soon as possible.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked, stepping out onto the patio. The boys squealed with glee and ran towards me, but Edward hung back, looking very unsure of himself.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?" He wouldn't even look at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I'm gonna try; I don't want to hurt you. Have you ever thought that this has broken me, that I'm broken and damaged?" I questioned.

"I see the light is still in your eyes—it's barely hanging on but it's there—and if you don't chase after that light, and try to rebuild yourself, and stand on your own two feet, you're going to be as dead as he is," he replied, touching my cheek.

"I don't know how; I want it, but I don't know how to get there," I mumbled.

"Let me show you, Bella. I want to show you, but I'm second to no one, not even my father, and for damn sure not the ghost of a dead man. You want me, come and find me," he said, walking past me.

We never had dinner at Edward's; we stopped at a McDonald's and fed the boys before he took me back to Esme and Carlisle's. I immediately felt sick when I saw the blacked out Mercedes in the driveway.

"Edward, please, I don't want to be here," I whispered, looking back at all three of my sleeping children.

"You don't want to be with me either; I just think it's better if I give you some space to decide what you want. I mean, I've damn near offered you my heart on a silver fucking platter three times, and all three times you're thrown it back at me, so for now I'm just gonna walk away and give you some space. Call me when you're ready," he said, shifting into park.

He helped me get the kids upstairs into bed and then he left without giving me another look. As soon as the door closed, I broke down. I cried silently on the floor in the corner for hours, not for Emmett but because, for some strange reason, I missed Edward. I felt like complete shit for what I'd done to him.

Around six that evening, after the children and I had taken a long nap and all three had a nice bath, we were in the kitchen eating dinner when Carlisle walked in

"Hello, Isabella, you look beautiful today, as usual," he commented as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks," I said dryly and sat down, helping Caius with his pasta.

He came up behind me and ran his fingers over my bare shoulders, over the straps of the tank top I was wearing.

"You have no idea how beautiful I think you are, what I could do for you, what I could do to you," he whispered in my ear as he ground his erection into my ass.

"Carlisle, please stop it, not in front of your grandchildren."

"I have been patient, carina, but remember under whose roof you live. I can take you whenever I want, and there is nothing you can do about it," he whispered in my ear.

"Mamma, when Edwad come back?" Marcus asked.

"Should we call him before you go to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he was donna pick me and Taius up from school and go pway," Marcus stated.

Carlisle actually growled and stalked out, and I smiled.

"Oh he did, did he, do you like Edward?" I asked, sitting down at the table with him.

"He pways wif us like Daddy did before he want to heaben," Marcus said as he swallowed his chicken. Caius nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he loves playing with you guys. I will make sure he gets you from school tomorrow," I said sadly.

I really hoped I hadn't ruined my kids' second chance at a happy life.


	4. Revelations and Reactions

**A/N: ** so this is a bitter sweet chapter, because it will be the last chapter I will post from my current home, in about 48 hours my family will be moving across country, and with that being said, it will be about a month give or take, before anyone will hear from me as far as a chapter from me goes. I also am having a birthday tomorrow, so I am hoping for a ton of reviews to help me celebrate, I love reading them and can't wait to see what you guys think. I didn't send this chapter to the beta, as I wrote this over the past week on the fly, so Chandrakanta FF got a break this week; she is the best beta a girl could ask for, Thank you all for the support of this story. I am truly humbled by the reviews favs, likes and recs of this story. Thank you! As much as I wish I could respond to them, I can't but know I read them all and they make me smile and drive me to write!.

I don't own anything but the plot.

**EPOV**

I left my parents house feeling like I'd been kicked in the chest. I didn't want to leave Bella or the kids in the den of satan himself but she wasn't sure what she wanted, and I for dam sure wasn't going to force myself on her. I stopped at a Chinese place and went home. I was bored here, and there wasn't shit I could do about it, as no official announcement had been made as to my bump up in status so the other crews had no fucking reason to deal with me, so all I could do was wait.

I was watching some movie about sparkling vampires when my phone chirped, alerting me I had a text.

_**I know what I want-B**_

_Yeah? –E_

_**Are you busy? –B**_

_No Why? –E_

_**The boys miss you, and honestly so do I-B**_

_Oh is that so? What would Emmett think of that? –E_

_**I hope he would be glad I really want to work on trying to be happy again-B**_

_So, what does that mean for me? –E_

_**What do you want it to mean? –B**_

_I want it to mean you'll get the kids ready and let me come and get you? –E_

_**How long? It's late and they need to be in bed soon –B**_

_On my way, just grab their stuff you can do their night stuff here-E_

I felt like an idiot but I kind of did a fist pump. I missed her and never wanted to leave her, but I had too. I mean fuck this shit was moving fast, and I know I should probably tell her about the shit my father said, but at the same time, I just wanted her with me.

I crawled off the couch and found my keys and shoes, I had a big stupid grin plastered on my face, but I was glad she was coming to see me.

I got to my father's house and I sat outside getting my thoughts together.

I smiled when Bella opened the front door and the boys ran to me when they saw me

"EDWAD!" Marcus screamed

"You not take us to the pawk today like you promised, now it's dark time and it's time to go night night, you memba you said afta school tomarah" Caius explained as he wrapped himself around my leg.

"I remember buddy. I'll get you from school and we'll go to the park" I said as I opened the door to the truck.

Bella smiled softly at me and the blush heated up her cheeks.

"Hey Beautiful" I said winking at her

"Hello charming" she said walking by me to put Brielle in her car seat

The ride to my penthouse was fairly quiet. The boys jabbered in the back about how they were going to do the monkey bars and go down the slides.

I tentatively reached over the center console and found Bella's hand. We both looked at our hands and then at each other. She gave me a small smile and gave my hand a squeeze. Even in the dark of the truck I could see her cheeks tinting pink.

"I know you feel that charge, don't fight it" I mumbled

"I promise, I'm trying not to, just so fast" she whispered

"By who's clock?" I asked

"I don't know, I just-well whatever, I kinda like how this feels, I don't feel so empty right now" she confessed.

"Then that's all that matters then babe" I said and turned the corner into the valet lane.

When I pulled the truck to a stop we noticed how quiet it had gotten I turned to look in the back and noticed all three were fast asleep.

"I'll help you give them a bath in the morning" I said

I lifted both the sleeping boys into my arms and had Bella get Brielle's carrier and the bags. I glared at one of the bell boys who rushed over.

"Mr. Volturi, can I help with anything sir?" he was shaking and so his voice was catching left and right.

"Nah man I got it now, can we say a day late and a dollar short?" I ground out.

"So sorry sir, it'll never happen again" he scurried away as I led Bella into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

"I got a call from the realtor, it seems as though the offers been accepted, I get to move in two weeks" she smiled

"That'll be good for you guys to get out of Satan's pit" I spat

"It'll be good for you to get out of this hotel, you need a home base Edward" she bit her lip.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked letting the shit eating grin take over my face.

"I mean the boys love having you around and I would be so scared to have me and the kids in the house alone" she tried to explain

"Come on B, give it to me straight" I laughed

"I umm I kind of like the thought of you coming home to us, you know, when you can" she shook her head furiously as the blush took over her face.

I let us all into the penthouse and Bella gasped at the view of the floor to ceiling windows that gave a great view of Lake Shore Drive and Lake Michigan.

I carried the boys to the second bedroom and got them out of their shoes and jackets and tucked them under the blankets.

"Good night" I said simply after rubbing both their heads and I walked out the room. I had the oddest feeling for a second, like this is supposed to happen like I just felt Emmett in the room and that was his way of telling me he was leaving me to care for Bella and the kids.

When I walked out to the main living area, Bella was rocking Brielle in her arms singing to her. I leaned against the door watching her. She was a great mother, and something in me said she would be a great partner, she would balance out all the crazy bullshit I'm sure that was going to come my way.

She smiled at me when she walked by and put Brielle in the travel crib I'd set up at the end of the boy's bed.

I followed her to the kitchen as she poured herself some wine and handed me a beer. I like how this felt, working together with her to get the kids settled and then us working together to get us settled.

"So, I should tell you, my father wanted me to try to move in on you, he wants me to ensure you won't take the kids, I wanted you before he mentioned that, I was imagining what your lips would feel like on mine the moment I laid eyes on you, and then mentally scolded myself cause it was too soon" I said letting out a breathe and sipping my beer.

"I know, it's okay, I think he thinks you're going along with the plan, you know after he basically dry humped my ass in front of the boys tonight, at any rate this is all neither here nor there, I know it all- I was the keeper of all of Emmett's secrets, I'm not the dumb quiet wife they all think I am, I mean I know enough of Emmett's and Carlisle's shit I could write a fucking novel, which is why he wants me close, well other than he would love nothing more than to get me into bed, that is more than enough to make me vomit, which is why I want that house" she shook her head.

"I just didn't want to lie to you,-Wait! He fucking did what? I was telling you cause I figured if we were going to give this shit a real shot, I gotta be honest. I mean we both know I'm not fucking angel, and there is-" she cut me off

"Edward, to him I'm a weak female that he can fuck and cast off, but he doesn't know that I'm not new to this game, I know there are certain questions you can't answer and certain things I don't wanna know about, but I don't do the looking the other way shit, so if you got shit in your system, you need to work it out, cause I'm over looking the other way" she said.

"I know the shit with Irina and Tanya ain't done, but I figure if you're gonna try then so can I, I would never do anything to make you think you had to look the other way" I said

.

"Knowing what you do, it's kinda flooring me that you're into me, and that you're as sweet as you are" she said

"What you see at home and what my crew and my associates see at work see are almost like two totally different people" I said

"One thing though, if we are going to work, you need to leave your work at work, I don't wanna see it, I don't want my kids to see it" she said sipping her wine.

"I'll do my best, but do me a favor, don't fault me if it does follow me home. I will keep you and the kids safe, but you know how the thing works, fuckers step out of line and they get greedy, I have to deal with that shit, especially while I'm second to the old man, he never gets his hands dirty anymore"

"So when will he make the announcement?" she asked

"We have a meeting Friday night, and he asked if you were coming with me" I asked looking over at her.

"Am I going with you?" she questioned licking her lips

"You know you are, and stop licking your lips before I suck on it" I said.

"If you want it come and get it" she teased

"You shouldn't say thing you don't mean Bella" I shook my head.

"I mean everything I say, so I mean when I say-" I cut her off

"Come to Sal's with me tomorrow for dinner?" I asked

"Sal's? you know Emmett's crew hangs out there, that use to be Emmett's home base" she said

"Yeah, I know, So will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night or what?" I pressed

She sighed and mumbled "What the hell, why not?" she smiled

"We'll take the boys to school, you can change all the emergency shit to me, just in case they can't get ahold of you, and they know my face, so it won't be a big deal when I pick them up and take them to the park while you're getting ready" I said

Bella just smile at me and blushed. I was starting to laugh when my cell phone rang

"What?" I said

"Mr. Volturi, this is Gusmal, so we have a problem, some of the gifts that Dr. Volturi sent me are to go back to him in different packages, I do not appreciate the attempt that was made on his behalf, you'll handle this for me won't you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, look Gus, where are you man? we should talk in person, this line is fucked" I said

"I never stray from my usual, I give you one hour, it is late" he said

"I'm right up the street, give me five minutes" I said ending the call.

"I'm sorry-"

"You have to go to work, it's fine Edward, be safe" she said grabbing my beer bottle and heading towards the kitchen I walked up behind her and turned her around, pressing my lips to hers. They were just as soft and plump as they looked and her tongue was soft and wet but the spark the jumped between us caused us to break apart and jump back staring at each other.

"Just as soft as I imagined" I whispered

"Did you feel that?" she asked at the same time.

We laughed and shook our heads. She kissed me again and said a prayer over me in Italian which basically says bring my soldier home safe to me and kissed me again.

I sent a text Jasper and a buddy of mine on my way out the door. Jasper was my baby brother, but he had disowned my father a long time ago, he had picked up a spot on Emmett's crew and had taken over a few tattoo and piercing shops and was bringing in a ton of money, but for my dad, it was never good enough.

As I walked down the block I heard two sets of footsteps behind me and smiled.

When we walked into the hotel Jasper and I acknowledged each other for the first time.

"Sup bro?" I asked. He hadn't been right since the night Emmett was killed.

"Nothing, hey after this shit is over, we need to talk" he mumbled.

I hit the button for the elevator.

"Is this about Emmett?" I asked

"I found out some shit man, it's not what it seems and that same shit is coming to your doorstep" he mumbled

As soon as the elevator doors opened we were met with six heavily armed gigantic Columbian gorillas.

"Who are you?" the one asked his accent so thick I could barely understand.

"Gus is expecting me, He knows who I am"

"Ahh, Edward, been so long my friend, I haven't seen you since they shipped you off to Las Vegas" Gus says from behind a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, well, you know me, behaving has never been a strong suit of mine, So what the hell is going on?" I asked sitting down and taking the cigar he offered me.

"You asked me to come to Chicago, I did, no sooner than I got here than my transportation was ambushed and these men opened fire on my convoy, of course no one from my team was injured, but I fear four of your father's men are no longer with us, you see, he will not bully me into working with him, that's why I dealt with Mr. McCarty, he knew the rules and how to play well with others, I'm going to miss the big guy" he stated

"Look Gus, we all know the old man is outside of his mind and he's running scared, but you know Emmett trusted me and you know I will keep running things the way he did, it worked for us and you know I can make us both very rich men" I said leaning back

"I trust you, but you are your father's son, are you not. I don't do business with those I don't trust and him I would just as soon slit his throat, but how do I know you will not avenge him, so in order to keep a contract with me, you must rid us of him" he said simply.

"Gus, dude Do you understand what you're asking me? Any idea of that backlash that would come of what you're asking me to do man, so I think you should stop before you get ahead" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Do you understand how much money I made for Mr. McCarty, do you understand the type of connections I have to different trades, the things we could do together, I could give you connections to things beyond your wildest imagination, but I refuse to be associated with Carlisle, you make that decision, you come to me" he said effectively dimissing me.

I stood up and shook his hand.

"This is where we end Gus, I uhh, I refuse to do what you're asking in the name of profit, you give me a legitimate reason to pursue this shit, I'll hear you,but based on what you're saying right now, I can't. I should off you for suggesting this shit" I said taking a slow pull off my cigar.

"Come on Edward, the evidence is right in front of you, don't play stupid. You and I both know what I'm talking about, at that moment we both looked over at Jasper and he shook his head and turned away.

"Son of a bitch" I spat.

"Edward, you had to have to have known this all along, his deplorable behavior and complete absence of honor and class that is required of a man in his position couldn't have escaped you, even in your absence" Gus said

"He's my fucking father, I-"

"When you took the oath, you swore to protect family above all else, which included spilling the blood of said family if it would bring dishonor to the clan, he is nothing but a disgrace" Jasper finally spoke.

I sucked in a deep breath. I knew what they were saying, that fucker had set Emmett up to fail, sent him to his death, not sure why, but he did, and for that alone, I would have to kill him.

"Think of this as insurance Bella and mom will stay safe" Jasper said

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Ed, he took him out to get with Bella, he's been obsessed with Bella since Emmett met her, you had to have seen the way he looked at her" Jasper said

"Well then why would he ask me to put the moves on her, you guys are seeing shit that ain't there" I said.

"I can't explain that part, but I do know he wants Bella, plain and simple, and Emmett was in the way, Emmett was in the way of a lot of things. So he had to go" Jasper said.

Yeah, my family is fucked. I want to take Bella and go right the fuck back to Vegas.


	5. Girl Talk

**A/N:** so here we are, thank you again to the awesome sauce beta Chandakanta Fanfiction. She is amazing in every sense of the word. I am happily moved and settling in and I am early with the update thanks to the awesomeness of my beta. I am so happy for all the reviews, messages and follows this story is getting it seriously blows me away. My readers, you seriously are amazing. The girls over on face book: Lexi, Prilly, Jordan, the butterflies, so many of you to name but you are all amazing friends and don't know how much you all do for me. Your encouragement means the world to me!

The plot is mine everything else belongs to SM. I just borrow them to play around. Please know I read every single review, I may not respond, but to those who chat with me on the PM, you know I respond to every single message.

Thank you again, and review review review. Pimp pimp pimp.

BPOV

The door softly closed; I heard the lock click and let out a breath. I had made a decision tonight; I knew that some wouldn't like it. I would become the subject of all kinds of innuendo and gossip, but I just couldn't be bothered to care.

I had to do what I felt was right for me and my kids. I couldn't explain the way I felt when Edward's hand found mine in the car. I couldn't help but smile when the boys screamed his name and ran to him. I liked the way he engaged them in conversation and clearly listened to them. He said he wasn't really one to spend time with small children, and you could tell, but you could also tell that he was putting forth serious effort with my boys. He was a little off put with Brielle, but he said she was so tiny, he felt like he would break her if her picked her up.

I sat on the couch, staring out into the Chicago skyline for a long while. I smiled when I remembered the weekend Emmett and I spent the whole weekend in this vey hotel a year ago. The boys were with my father, and Emmett and I spent the entire weekend going to the lake front, shopping at the water tower mall, making out on the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier. It was amazing. It was also the weekend Brielle was conceived.

I got the one bright light out of this entire tragedy; I got my kids. I loved Emmett, and I always would, but I got the best parts of him. I got his smile in Marcus, his loud booming sense of humor in Caius, his dark curls and huge dimples in Brielle.

I sat and reflected about my life with Emmett and I smiled at the private moments, just he and I, the ones we never shared with anyone else.

-flashback-

We lay in his bed, naked. I was curled around his body and we were laughing at the fact that Caius had chosen that moment to let us know he was awake and kicked me right as Emmett and I started to make love. He jumped off me and out of bed.

"What the fuck was that?" he bellowed.

"That was your son," I said simply, leaning up on my elbows, looking down at my rounded belly.

"I felt that, that's… wow. Are you hurt, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Come back to bed. You know what's funny? I've seen you shoot and kill people, but your unborn son kicking threw you off, kinda funny," I said, holding back my snort.

"That was just weird," he commented.

"Only you would think something like that was weird," I said, rubbing my belly

"I can't wait to see the little bruiser that is causing all this damage," he said, putting his hand on my belly, causing another little kick.

"Well, I for one can wait; I'm kind of scared of what labor is going to be like," I confessed.

"Nah, I ain't worried. I know we can get through it together," he said.

"If I got you with me, I know it'll be okay," I said, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm always gonna be with you, baby, forever and a day," he whispered, kissing me on the ear.

-End Flashback-

I smiled and shook my head, but I knew I had the chance to make new and better memories, me and Edward. I had a reason to smile. This was hard right now, but something was telling me it would get better, that the kids and I would be okay.

I finished my glass of wine, laid down on the couch, and turned on the TV for the first time since Emmett died. I felt like I could relax now that I didn't feel like I had to be on guard for Carlisle, that I didn't have to be hyper aware of my surroundings. He was kinda stealthy and loved to sneak in a grope or whisper in my ear. I shuddered as I sunk deeper into the couch. And yawned.

I woke up, startled by Brielle's cry. I got off the couch and heard Edward's voice; I stood by the door to listen.

"Hey, hey, hey, little girl; it's alright. What's the matter, princess?" he cooed. She calmed slightly but still continued to squeak.

"I know, I'm not your mom or your dad, but you know I will always protect you. I won't let nothing happen to your mommy or your brothers. I will always be your friend," he said softly. I could hear him lightly tapping her back.

I walked into the room and saw Brielle snuggled to Edward's bare chest as he slowly paced the room with her. She was gnawing on her fist, but she was being quiet, and then she looked up into Edward's eyes and they had a moment where they just looked at each other and Brielle gave him the biggest, gummiest smile I'd ever seen. She had never smiled like that.

"I should probably nurse her, otherwise she has a scream that could wake the dead," I said, walking through the doorway.

"I was trying to let you get your rest; I wanted to prove I could be good with her," he said quietly.

"Edward, she is still breastfeeding; unless there is something I don't know about you, that can only be my job," I explained, holding my arms out for her.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that part," he said, smiling sheepishly

"Thank you for trying, that means a lot. How was work?" I asked quietly, getting Brielle situated and covered while Edward tried very hard to avert his eyes, but I smiled at the fact it wasn't working.

"I, uh, got a tough decision to make. I met with one of Emmett's big suppliers; Carlisle tried to take him out, and I guess he had some shit to do with Emmett being taken out, so you were right," he said quietly, sitting on the couch across from me.

"I told you, I'm not as dumb as he thinks I am; Edward, you're next. I don't know why, but I just feel like he used Emmett to lure you here," I warned, shaking the cold feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't take losing Edward.

"Bella, no worries, I got a plan and I am going to keep us all safe, even if it takes packing up you and the kids and going to Vegas," he promised, opening a beer.

"I don't think your ladies would be happy with that; you leave them in Vegas and come back with not only another girl but three kids," I commented.

"I could care less what they think, I just worry about you, and how you think, and what you're feeling," he said, sitting next to me.

I rested Brielle on my shoulder, slipping myself back into my shirt and resting my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath in and I couldn't help the contented sigh that left me. When I had a nose full of his scent, I couldn't help but to calm.

I turned my head up just in time to catch Edward's lips with mine. We lingered and the electricity between us was something I will never be able to describe.

"I can't even," I whispered before he said,

"Fuck, I never want to not feel that. Ever. See, Bella, me and you are supposed to be together," he whispered hoarsely.

I couldn't speak, I just batted my eyelashes and let the heat take over my cheeks.

"Edward, I can't explain what I'm feeling for you right now. Tell me you'll make this all okay," I begged.

"I will make this all okay, baby, I'm gonna make it better," he whispered and kissed me again.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I had to shift to give him better access to my mouth and keep Brielle in my arms. He kissed me until neither of us could breathe; when he pulled away, we just looked at each other.

"Bella, tell me that you're not gonna get scared and run from us, baby. I need you, I wanna be here, I want us to work," he pleaded, taking my chin into his fingers

"I know, and I won't run; we're gonna be in this together," I whispered back, kissing the fingers that held my chin.

"Come on, let's get her to bed. You're gonna sleep with me, right? I promise, I just wanna hold you and sleep," he said, looking confused.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I've never taken a woman to bed without some kind of ulterior motive. With you, I want this to be better, I want to do the right thing," he whispered.

"I'm glad you want to be better for me, for us. I will be good to you, Edward. Just like you will make me okay, I'm gonna make sure you're gonna be okay too," I said, running my fingers through his unruly hair and he smiled. He smiled this crooked grin that made me fucking melt. And in that moment, if Carlisle thought he would do anything to hurt this beautiful man, I would rip his arms off and beat him to death with them.

I smiled as I let Edward take Brielle from me and heard him hum softly to her as he walked her back to the bedroom and laid her in the pack and play.

I stripped down to my t-shirt when I felt him in the door.

"Take it all off. I just… I mean… I wanna… no, I need to feel you and me, just skin," he whispered. His voice was raw and full of need as he crossed the room.

I helped him out of his shirt and undid his belt buckle. We stared at each other and he shuddered as my hands shook.

"Bella, it's okay, you don't-" he tried to stop me.

I shied away and continued to look up at him as I undid his pants; he played with the hem of my shirt and slowly lifted it over my head.

"Beautiful," he mumbled.

"Leaky and saggy," I mumbled.

"That's sexy to me." He smirked and kissed my forehead as we fell into bed.

We laid there, face to face, looking at each other. I blushed and looked down but he held my chin, making me look up at him.

"You have no idea how alluring and addicting you really are to me, Bella," he whispered.

"I don't even know what I'm doing, there was never anyone but-" I stopped; I didn't want to bring a ghost into this bed with us.

"I know, I will make it okay. I promise I won't ever hurt you," he whispered in the dark.

I woke up the next morning, alone. The sun was streaming in through the windows and I felt more rested than I had felt in a long time.

I heard the boys giggling and Brielle babbling, and I jumped from the bed. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to be getting the boys ready for school. I went to find their backpacks and realized that they weren't where I'd left them.

I walked out to the living room and the boys were sitting in front of the television, in their school uniforms, eating bacon and eggs. Edward was on the phone, mumbling about a fucked up timetable, with Brielle cooing at him from her bouncy seat on the counter.

I stood back and watched for a minute as Edward held the phone away from his face.

"Come on, fellas, less TV watching and more eating. Your mom will kill me if you're late for school," he said and went back to his conversation. "Nah, man, giving the woman some time to herself to sleep, gonna get the minions to school. We're gonna hit up Sal's tonight, have it for me then," he finished, hanging up. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at him; he looked amazing in some black slacks and a navy blue button-down shirt.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, taking a bite of his waffle and looking down at the newspaper.

"Morning, charming, thank you for getting them up and ready. I should probably nurse Brielle and get her to Esme's. I know you have some stuff to do today before your date with the boys," I said sadly, hoping that Carlisle would be gone when I dropped my daughter off.

"Yeah, I gotta go to the club. Hey, you should go pick up the keys to the house, get some ideas for furniture and then meet me for lunch?" he asked.

"I can do that, but I really should call Alice; I haven't talked to her since the funeral. Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of Jasper either. I, umm, haven't seen him since the night Emmett was killed," I whispered.

"I saw him last night; he's fine. He was just laying low for a while, until we figured out the shit with Carlisle," he said, running his thumbs over my cheeks.

"I don't want him to hurt you, Edward, I don't think I could-"

We were cut off by the boys screaming.

"Edwad, Edwad, is time fa school; come on, we gotta leave," Marcus called, pulling Caius behind him.

"Yeah, I know, boys. Did you say good morning to your mother?" he asked, looking at the boys.

I was immediately attacked with hugs and kisses.

I wished the boys a good day, kissed Edward softly, and told him I would try to meet him for lunch, depending on if Alice and I decided to go shopping.

The kiss with Edward on his way out the door was sweet and seductive, and for the first time I felt the electricity he talked about. I stepped back and touched my lips.

"Have a good day, baby," he whispered and walked out with the boys. I smiled and called their school. I changed the boy's information from Carlisle to Edward and the school was happy the boys seemed to be coping well with their father's death and were coming back to school.

I sat on the couch for a few minutes and then called Alice.

"Alice, it's Bella. I miss you," I said when she answered.

"Oh my god, I've been so worried about you. I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to impose on you, and I was going to stop by but I heard that Carlisle had made you come stay with him and I refuse to be within an arm's length of that man," she said without breathing.

"I know; everything has been so fucked up since Emmett died, and then I met Edward and I've been hanging out with him, and I stayed with him last night. The boys love him and I feel-"

"Oh my god! I met him the other day; he is so super fine, you lucky bitch. Are you busy right now, are you hungry? I just dropped LJ off at school and I'm downtown, where are you staying?" she asked.

"At The Four Seasons with Edward; just come here, I'll order us some snacks and we can relax and talk?" I asked.

"That sounds fabulous; I am actually about ten minutes away from there," she squeaked.

"I'll meet you downstairs, see you in a bit," I said, slipping into my shoes.

Lunch and relaxing with Alice was what I needed; I told her about the connection I felt with Edward, and my fears about not mourning Emmett long enough before moving on, to which she snorted.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You met this gorgeous, sexy, smart, intelligent man who stands to take over the whole syndicate and you're worried about what people think about what you feel for your dead husband? Fuck them, if you feel something for Edward, then go with it. I knew Emmett our whole lives, he was like my brother; I know for a fact he would never want you to be sad or lonely. He would want you to move on and give the kids a happy home and some semblance of normalcy. Edward would never hurt you or the boys; I mean, shit, he got them up and to school, and I've heard stories about him," she said softly.

"I know he was living with two girls when he was running Vegas, and he said he let them go. He knows it's not over, but he says he wants to make things okay for me and the kids. I want to trust him; I swear, he touches me and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I mean, I smiled this morning when I woke up and saw him with the kids this morning, like it felt right. I can be around him and relax; I don't have to worry about the next time he will cop a feel, or dry hump me, or try to put his fingers-" I trailed off, unable to verbalized the horrors I'd suffered in the few weeks after Emmett passed under Carlisle's roof.

"Well, then go get your happy; I mean, it has to be better than that old fucking pervert Carlisle. I mean he puts the moves on you in the same house he shares with his wife? Who fucking does that? He is such a sleaze; I remember before I met Jasper, I was dancing at one of his clubs. He raped me, said it was one of the perks of being the boss, he could take what he wanted. I mean I shouldn't call it rape, I went into his office willingly. I was seventeen at the time, I was homeless and had nothing or no one, Carlisle bought me an apartment, gave me a job, so, in a way, I felt like I owed him. I met Esme and she was so warm and so sweet to me, I felt like slime, and then I met Jasper.

"I remember the first time I spoke to Jasper I felt lower than dirt. We connected and we would spend hours talking. I was so comfortable around him I told him what his father had done to me; he apologized and he was so good to me and told me he wanted to be with me, so that night I quit the club.

"Carlisle, he got so mad that he beat me and tortured me for hours. After he had my stuff thrown out of the apartment, I had nothing and nowhere to go, I was bruised and bloody; he raped me with a beer bottle and god knows what else. I was sitting in the alley behind the club and Jasper found me, he took me to his house to heal and recuperate, and after a few weeks,

"Jasper took me to Sal's on his arm. Carlisle shit a brick and told him to toss me away like the trash I was and that's when Jasper disowned him and dropped the name Volturi and became a Cullen. Edward is so loyal to his brother he did the same," she retold her story.

"Alice, oh my god, how come you never told me?!" I gasped and took her hand.

"I wanted to, but I am so embarrassed. I never wanted you to look at me different, but after Emmett passed, I saw how he looked at you, and my gut told me that you would be next, and then I heard that he had Emmett set up. I heard that it wasn't the ATF that hit that drop, it was Carlisle's own men. It makes more sense that it was like a fifty kilo offload, and they didn't broadcast a bust like that on the news. I think they would be shouting that shit from the rooftops, but there has been nothing, and they killed a suspected mob kingpin? That would have been front page news," she mused.

I gasped. I knew it; I had known it all along. That son of a bitch had set my husband up, and he'd taken Emmett away from us.

"I had been thinking the same thing. Edward said he was going to look into it; I am going to get Carlisle for this shit," I vowed.

"How? He never goes anywhere alone, he always has someone with him; he knows the second he is alone, about fifty people will gut his slimy ass like a fish, including Edward and Jasper. Hell, possibly Esme," Alice chuckled.

"Actually, Esme is the one who taught me how to shoot a gun. She is a mafia wife to her heart; the woman can get four shots off directly into a person's skull before they have the time to take a safety off," I explained.

"I wanna be like her when I grow up," Alice declared.

"No, you're gonna wanna be like me. 'Cause I'm going to get Carlisle alone, and I'm taking his ass out myself, not just for me, but for what he did to you, me, and Emmett. He has to go and I'm going to make this a present for Edward," I said with a smile, imagining that sick asshole dead and wrapped in a bow.

**A/N: ** so, what do we all think, a few have tried to guess where I'm going, but you're all wrong and yes there will be a HEA for Bella and Edward, just give me time. I hope you all like it and I can't wait to see what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I ushered the boys out the door, still in a daze from the kiss the beautiful woman I left behind gave me, then reality set in and I had to start cursing in my head as I looked at my watch. I made record time getting the boys into the truck and hauling ass over to St. Ignatius Academy; it was the school every child in our family attended, me, Jas, and Emmett included.

I pulled into the parent parking area next to the truck I recognized as Jasper's.

"S'up, Jas," I said as I let Caius out of his car seat.

"Hey, bro, wow she got your ass on drop off duty already, huh?" he asked with a laugh as the boys all stood together talking and laughing.

"Nah, I volunteered. I thought Alice dropped the kids off?" I questioned.

"She does, but I never made it home last night, so I wanted to see them before school; it's a thing I have," he explained, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I get it, man; things have flipped for me since I met Bella and the kids, like I want to be a father and a husband. I want to be her husband and their father, you know, do right by them since Emmett can't," I confessed.

"I feel you, man; Em was a beast, he didn't deserve the shit he got, all because our father is a jealous prick who wanted to fuck his wife," Jas spat.

"He'll get his, I'm just waiting for him to make the formal announcement," I promised, smiling at the kids.

"I figured as much. How're you going to redistribute shit?" he asked.

"I haven't really figured that shit out, but I do know I'm giving you your crew back. You deserve that shit; it should have never been stripped from you in the first place." I shrugged

"Shit happens for a reason. I gave that shit up because I felt, and still feel, Ali is worth it; she is the best part of everything good about me, man. I know you understand that shit now," he said as the bell rang and the nuns began ushering the kids in.

"Love you, Dad," LJ called before taking Tori's hand and walking towards the door.

"Love you too, kid. Don't be anything but amazing," he replied, walking towards his car.

"Bye, Edwad, see you lata," Marcus said, waving.

"Have a good day, fellas, be good and listen to your teachers," I said, waving at them both.

"We can go hang at my house?" Jas asked.

"When was the last time you had the tech kid over?" I inquired.

"Yesterday; we good, man," he said, giving me the chin jerk and got into his Yukon.

I laughed as I started up my Escalade. Before we all had kids, Jasper drove a two passenger Bugatti, Emmett drove a big ass F-150 wide-body that was all chromed out, and I had always been into Aston Martins and my most prized possession was my Veyron; now we all had these big-ass family-friendly SUV's. For some reason, the turns life had taken us all on was funny as shit to me.

When we got to Jasper's house, I immediately felt calm. My brother has always had this chill ass vibe to him that just immediately made me feel like shit would always be okay. We sat in the living room and he laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Gus was right; I get the way he presented it to us was fucked, but he does have a point. If it were either of us, Em would have hit Dad, guns blazing from all fucking sides; this shit is un-fucking-forgivable. If not just for Em, think of the shit he's put Bella and Ali through. When he had no connections, Emmett pulled through with the Columbians and he did this shit. Is there no honor among fucking thieves? The worst part of this shit is I'm his fucking son, and because I fell in love with a girl who had the cojones to stand up to him, he basically fucking disowned me" Jas ranted.

"Dude, you're not saying shit I haven't already heard or thought of. I mean, everything I been thinking about this has involved our family, how we can restructure, reorganize, and get us all in a good place, man, without his bullshit, but seriously, Jasper, I'm gonna need you. Are you ready for all this?" I turned and looked at him.

"Let's do this. First order of business, we gotta get rid of the old man," he declared.

"I know, but he keeps James and Laurent around him, and that fucking red head," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Use Bella; if we can—" I cut him off.

"The first promise I ever made to Bella is that I would keep her and the boys safe, and I won't compromise that to get the position I want," I said, shaking my head.

"Look, Ed, think about it, the one thing that started this was how much he wanted Bella. Use that shit to get him where we need him," Jasper explained.

"Look, Bella and I are having dinner at Sal's tonight. You and Ali should come; we'll shoot the shit, make our presence known, then we'll come back here and talk to both the girls. I mean, shit, if we gonna take this shit on together, we gotta have the girls backing us," I offered.

"I agree, although I try to keep Alice away from Dad. She literally shakes with fear if they are in the same space," he said, shaking his head.

"Can you fucking blame her? I swear, I don't get what the fuck is wrong with him. Mom is amazing, and for some reason, she loves him. He can't be happy with just that; I don't fucking get it," I muttered.

"There is nothing to get; he's an evil cold-hearted bastard, but then again, I suppose he would have never made it to where he is if he wasn't," Jas mused.

"But there is such a thing as too much, or going overboard, and that's the shit right there that'll get you clipped" I spat, looking up at the clock.

"Hey, I'll go home and change before I pick the boys up from school; I'm gonna take them to the park for a bit. You, LJ, and Tori wanna come too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I gotta stop by the club; you know what day it is. Time to pay the fucking piper," he said, going over to his safe.

"He stripped you of your crew and still makes you kick up, what kind of shit is that?" I questioned.

"Remember, father or not, he's still a greedy bastard. I kick up more than any of the other teams, yet he busts my balls. Nothing makes the evil fuck happy," Jasper growled, grabbing an envelope of cash.

"I got you, Jas, no more of that shit when this is said and done. I can't let you do that," I explained.

"Nah, you can't show me favoritism; it'll fuck my rep with the other crews. I got no problem giving credit where credit is due or letting you wet your beak; I just take issue when my shit brings in more revenue than three of the other crews combined and I still get shit."

"I'm not saying I won't make you kick up, that would fuck you in the street, but it'll be the same cut across the board: you make more, we split the proceeds. I mean, shit, you're my blood; crew or not, we're still brothers."

I rode with Jasper over to the club, and the closer we got, the more I felt a cold rage covering my skin; it was to the point where I could damn near feel my blood turning to ice water. I thought of my mother—my sweet, kind-hearted, innocent mother—my bastard of a father and the shit he'd put her through—the countless women, and rumor had it he had another family out there somewhere—but my mother, being the good Italian woman she was, never questioned the prick and always looked the other way. When I took over, it was gonna be a new world fucking order; I swore I would bring the honor back. I owed it to Emmett, my partner in crime; he lived the code to a T. He was loyal to a fucking fault, loved his wife and his family, and while he may have looked, I know for a fact he would have never stepped out on Bella, just as I would never touch another woman.

When we walked in the club, I almost lunged at my father and the chubby blonde whore he had sitting in his lap. Instead, I just rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, silently pep talking myself to rein in my fucking temper.

"Well if it isn't my sons. To what do I owe this honor?" he called out when he saw us.

"Honor, yeah the fuck right," Jasper snorted under his breath. We looked at each other and neither one of us could hold in the raucous laughter that came spilling out; we had both been thinking the same fucking thing.

"What's so funny, gentlemen, care to share?" my father asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Inside joke between brothers, old man, you wouldn't understand. Besides, what are you doing out in daylight, I thought snakes were nocturnal?" I asked, staring daggers at the fake bottle blonde with tits too large to fit her small frame; they had been bought and paid for, probably by my father.

"Edward, it would behoove you to remember who you're speaking to. Now what the fuck do you both want? I'm trying to have a business lunch and your ruining my appetite," he grumbled.

"Oh, you mean looking at the two sons you created with your wife while you're entertaining your puttana is a little hard to stomach, huh?" I asked. I knew there wasn't shit he could do to me; he wouldn't risk the embarrassment.

"You're stepping dangerously close to a line you don't want to cross, son. Don't fuck with me today," he snapped.

"Come on, old man, can't joke with your sons? Settle down there, chief," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well, Jasper, I trust you have something for me?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I got something for you. You wanna handle this upstairs?" Jasper asked.

Laurent and James immediately stood to attention; my father shook his head. "Guys, they are my sons, after all; give me a few minutes with them," he said, motioning us towards the office.

When we got to the office, the red-head broad was in the chair behind the desk; she had one of my father's button-downs on and nothing else.

"Do you need a minute, baby?" she purred.

"Yes, my love, I'll be with you in one minute," he cooed to her; I was gonna vomit. I stared at the picture of him and my mother on the desk, staring at each other, so in love, as he locked lips with another woman. Jasper must have been having the same thought; he turned his head.

"I'll only be in the next office if you need something, baby," she said, rubbing her finger across his lips, leaving after giving him one last hooded glance.

"She's something else, isn't she?" he crowed as the door closed.

"Yeah, she certainly is, nice rack," I mused as I looked around for the security cameras; he was smart, they were well hidden.

"So, how are Bella and the children?" he questioned as he lit a cigar. I reached in my pocket, fingering the Bersa Thunder .380 I had concealed in my pants pocket. I had a desire for blood. I wanted his all over the fucking floor.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I just want to be sure that little Bella and the children are cared for. I haven't seen her or the children at the house, and I'm concerned, that's all." He smiled, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"I told you, stay the fuck away from her; she's none of your concern and she doesn't want you anywhere near the kids, so respect the woman's wishes and stay away. I mean, shit, you aren't allowed to see LJ or Tori either, don't you get it?" I asked.

"Get what, your brother chose a worthless whore over his family?" he sneered, and before I could react, Jasper lunged over the desk. I rushed over and separated the two.

"You're a fucking bastard! She's not a whore and she for damn sure ain't worthless; she's fucking priceless because she had the balls to stand up to your slimy ass," Jasper shouted.

"Before or after she had my cock lodged in her throat and begged me for more?" he asked with a smile.

"Be careful, old man. You're outnumbered here, and remember, you may have given me life, but my loyalties are always with my family. Always, isn't that one of your rules, Dad?" I questioned.

"You're both nothing but a couple of finnochios. You don't have what it takes to get to me, besides, you're both dumb; I would like to think I taught you better than this. I know you both want me gone, you have the chance right here, right now, and you fucking waste it. God, I wish I would have made your mother swallow instead of creating the two wastes of talent that stand before me. Give me my money and get the fuck out of my office!" he spat, puffing on his cigar.

"You'll be the last to know when I want you gone," I threatened, walking over to the door, nodding at Jasper, who was still fuming.

"I'm making the announcement at the meeting at the house on Friday; you should become clear on whose hand is going to help wash yours before you show up, and if you ever make a threat against my life again, son or not, I won't be so lenient. Now take your brother and get the fuck out," he growled, sitting down.

"Sure, Dad, see you Friday. If you get a minute, tell my mother, your wife, I said hello." I shook my head and walked out.

We got back in the car and I laughed long, loud, and hard; Jasper just sat in the driver's seat staring at me.

"What could possibly be funny?" he asked, confused.

"Haven't you ever noticed Dad's one tell? The one thing that assures you he's rattled?" I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

"When Dad is as nervous and rattled as he is right now, he tends to make dumb ass mistakes. It's a flaw he's never corrected. Emmett told me that once and I know he wouldn't lie about some shit like that; now hurry up. I need to get changed and get the boys from school," I instructed as he stared at me.

"Edward, I wonder about you sometimes. I love you, man, but sometimes you scare the shit out of me," he said, starting the truck and pulling away from the curb.

"Hopefully everyone else around here feels the same fucking way; it might make my life a little easier."

The park with the boys was funnier than shit; they were super excited when they damn near busted out the school doors trying to get to me.

"Hi, Edwad, you memba what's we s'pose to be doing taday?" Caius questioned me.

"Weren't we supposed to go back to my house and eat vegetables and do homework?" I asked.

After a chorus of ewws, I was reminded in no uncertain terms, that I promised we'd go to the park and you're not supposed to make a promise and not keep it.

On the way to the park, the boys and LJ talked about some trip up north Jasper was taking him on.

"My daddy calls it guys' weekend; just me and him. Don't you go with your daddy?" LJ asked.

Marcus and Caius both got quiet for a second.

"When my daddy was here, we use to go for a drive, and then one time we slept at the beach. It was so cool," Caius reminisced sadly.

"Where your daddy go?" LJ asked.

"He had to go sleep in heaven; he can't come back," Marcus explained.

"But you gots Edwad, he is cool, he can take you to a guys' weekend and be your daddy, can't he?" LJ pointed towards the front seat.

"I gotta ask my mommy, 'cause if Edwad is my daddy, Mommy has to let him kiss her. What if Mommy don't wanna kiss him?" Marcus said.

"If he gave her a present, whenever my daddy gives my mommy presents, she kisses him. Maybe if he got hers an Xbox, she would like him?" LJ wondered.

"Edwad, we gottsta get my mommy an Xbox," Marcus screamed from the backseat.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"'Cause yous gotta get her to let you kiss her, so you can takes me and my brova to guys' weekend, silly," Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," I said with a chuckle as Jas threw the truck into park.

The kids barely let the car slow down before they bolted out of their car seats and rocketed up the hill to the play structure. I took off after them, quickly catching up, scooping them both up and throwing them over my shoulders, smiling at the squeals and giggles.

I loved playing with the boys. Chasing them and helping them climb to the top of the monkey bars was the most fun I'd had in a long time, but it also made me think how much I loved being a father, and how much I would love to be a father to Marcus and Caius. Hell, maybe even Bella and I would eventually have one of our own, but I would still raise Marcus, Caius, and Brielle like my own.

After an hour of playing at the park, the boys were hungry, so we left there and stopped by Giordano's for pizza.

"Mommy never lets us have pizza; she says it's not real begetables," Marcus said around a huge bite of the Chicago style deep-dish we were splitting.

"Well, we won't tell Mommy; we'll keep this between us guys," I said with a wink.

When we left the pizza place, the boys were full and tired. I rode back to the house with Jas to pick up the Escalade; by the time we got there, Caius and Marcus were sleeping.

I picked them up, strapped them into the back seat of the truck, and drove home with some soft music playing. I was excited about my dinner tonight with Bella. I couldn't wait to see her. I had so much to tell her and this was a different concept for me. I had never been excited to come home to anyone before. I just hoped Emmett was watching us from wherever he was and was giving us a blessing somehow.

I entered the penthouse with a sleeping little boy on each of my shoulders. Bella rushed to the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, charming, I see you tired them out. Did you guys have fun?" she asked, taking Caius from me.

"Yeah, we did. We hooked up with Jas and LJ; they all had a good time. What did you do today?" I asked.

"Alice and I ordered room service, we talked for a while, and then I went shopping and picked up this," she said, wiggling the keys to the house in front of my face.

"No shit, we can maybe go by there after dinner. I, uhh, invited Alice and Jas to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but you got some explaining to do, mister. So, this funny thing happened when I went to pick up the keys and make the payment; I was told the house was already paid for in full," she said, letting the keys dangle on the edge of her finger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… uhh, maybe the house gods smiled on you and—" She cut me off with a raised eyebrow, the edges of her lips turning up slightly.

"Edward, you don't have to buy my or the kids' affection, I already feel something for you. I already know I want you around, but, I mean, I can take care of the house. Emmett left enough money for me to take care of things."

"That's great, but I wanna help. I want you to feel like you can depend on me, not to be scared that you need to run or you're in this by yourself, 'cause I'm here for as long as you want me to be." I felt like an oversensitive prick, but I had to let her know what's been going on in my head since I'd laid eyes on her.

It already felt like it had been forever—the good kind of forever—but it had only been a couple of weeks. So, normalcy said this was going too fast, but for me it felt just right, like we both were where the fuck we were supposed to be.

"Edward, baby, we're good; we're going to get to where we eventually want to be. I won't say it will be easy, 'cause I am struggling with my feelings for you, yet at the same time my heart is breaking because I am missing and grieving Emmett, but I like having you around and I won't walk away from that" she said, smiling brightly.

"I know, and I'm sorry I gave you shit about Emmett before. I know you miss him and I know the boys miss him too. I wish I could give him back to you guys; hell, I wish he was still here to guide me through this shit," I confessed.

"Edward, you're going to be fine, you're a natural leader and they have to respect you for it. I think you will be fair and they will work with you and not against you because, whether they like it or not, you're the boss, they gotta answer to you, and I think you're easier to deal with than Emmett," she laughed.

"So, what, you think I'm soft?" I asked, clutching my chest playfully.

"No, quite the opposite actually, I would say anything but really. I think that you would probably take the time to figure the situation out, Emmett had this thing where he would get so sick of dealing with the crew's squabbles he would just shoot whoever got on his nerves at the time," she laughed as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Hell, it seemed to work for him, maybe I might take that approach," I laughed as I stripped down to my boxers and turned on the shower.

"No, baby, they worked for him because they feared him; everyone was scared of him, but you want them to work for you because they respect you. A little fear is nice, but those who are scared are sloppy, and sloppy people get clipped and pinched. You don't want all that blood on your hands," she said, handing me a towel as she brazenly checked me out.

"See something you like?" I smirked at her.

"Nah, I see something that's all right." She shrugged and the doorbell rang.

"That must be the 'sitter," she said and scurried away, her face giving her away when it turned bright red.

I disappeared into our bedroom to get dressed and shave while Bella showed Angela, the neighbor girl from downstairs, around and gave her instructions for the kids. Marcus and Caius watched us curiously as we both moved around the bedroom, getting ready for our first official date together.

"Wheah you goin'?" Marcus whined.

"I'm going to take your mommy out for dinner and then we're gonna spend some time alone together," I explained and pulled him up into my lap.

"Edwad, I miss my daddy, and I don't want you to go away like he did," Marcus started to cry.

"Buddy, I promise Mommy and I are just going to go eat with Uncle Jas and Aunt Ali, and then we will be back, man, I promise. I won't leave you, Marcus, I won't ever leave you," I promised, rubbing his head.

I talked him down enough so that his all-out cries were now whimpers, changed into a shirt that hadn't been cried and snotted on, and kissed both boys on their heads.

By the time we were dressed and walking out the door, Marcus was screaming again, Caius had also started screaming for us to come back, and Brielle was staring at them like they were idiots. I shoved an extra fifty dollar bill in the 'sitter's hand and told her if they got too bad she could call us and we would come back.

I seriously hadn't looked at Bella before then, but once I really saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked fucking amazing; she had on this white leather dress thing that tied up the side and showed just enough skin to be sexy as fuck yet not slutty. I mean, I damn near choked on the water I was drinking when she turned and I saw the side of her boob. I was fucking gone, and these fucking white heeled boots she was wearing made her legs look a mile fucking long and I swear I was ready to say "fuck Sal's" and take her back to the bedroom and stare as she stripped out of that dress for me.

"Edward? Are you ready to go?" she asked as she checked her hair that was done in these loose curls and hanging down her back. I couldn't respond; I was imagining my hands wrapped in her hair as I bent her over my desk, her back arched so high her hair was sweeping across my thighs as I bounced her up and down on my cock.

"Uhh, yeah, damn, you look amazing," I sputtered.

"Thank you, Mr. Charming, you look pretty amazing too. Come on, Alice just texted me; she and Jasper are almost to Sal's," she whined, pulling on my hand.

I nearly caught a case just walking from the penthouse to my car; every man we came across damn near salivated over Bella and it was pissing me off. I thought I kept my growl quiet, but I guess she heard it because she smiled shyly at me.

"I think you're amazingly hot when you're jealous, but while they all look, remember who I'm going home with tonight," she whispered as we waited for my car to be brought around. I was gonna surprise her.

She gasped when she saw my crimson on crème Bugatti Veyron; I had this thing custom designed from the tires to the suicide doors to the custom-colored racing harness seatbelts. I loved everything about this car, and I could tell she did too.

"Oh my god, Edward, this car is amazing, I love it," she purred as I held out my hand to help her in. I love the way her dress rode up on her thighs as she sat back in the soft leather seats.

"I'm glad you like it." I smirked; I was doing everything I could to impress her and make her feel special.

I opened up the engine and the NOS tanks and we took off through the back streets. I had to keep my eyes on the road to keep from staring at the movement of her legs every time she shifted in the seat.

When we got to Sal's, I pulled along the side of the building and took Emmett's old spot because I refused to let the valet drive my car. We sat there for a minute and I looked over at Bella who was breathing deeply with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay? You know, we don't have to do this if it's too much for you," I whispered.

"No, I want to. I want to go in there with you, I just… it's because the last time I was here, I was with Em, and I never expected it to—"

"Bella, you loved Emmett, you guys had a history together, and that's something that's gonna always stay with you. I was wrong in asking you to forget his memory—that was wrong of me—he's always gonna be with you, but the thing is, he would want you to smile and be happy and try to go on and live. That's gonna take time, but if you want me, I will be there every step of the way," I said, reaching over for her hand.

"Thank you, Edward, you don't know how much I needed to hear that. Thank you so much, I'm going to be okay, we're going to be okay," she said.

"You ready?" I inquired, squeezing her hand and smiling at her.

"Yeah, let's do this," she replied, returning my squeeze.

Walking into Sal's was something neither of us were expecting; for the most part, Emmett's old crew was chill as hell. We were met with a couple of raised eyebrows, but the response they got from the look on my face shut that shit down really quickly.

We waited at the bar; I did that to wait for Jasper and to also make two statements.

I wanted us being seen together to say, "You fuckers will respect him the same way you respect me," and also, "Yeah, she's with me, assholes, so any thoughts any of you fuckers had of moving in on her can be shut down right the fuck now."

"You want a drink, beautiful?" I asked, putting my hand on the small of her back.

"Um, yeah, a vodka cranberry," she said, her voice shaking as much as her hands.

"Are you okay, I mean we can leave and go somewhere else?" I questioned. I truly was worried about her.

"No, I'm fine, but you have to know we're sort of in a fish bowl right now. You know that, right?" she asked, subtly looking around.

"Yeah, I know, wanna give 'em something to talk about?" I asked, moving closer to her face

She surprised the shit out of me and reached up, running her fingers through my hair, pulling my face even closer to hers and pressing her lips softly to mine. It was chaste and it was quick, but damn, it felt fucking amazing and I wanted more, but I pulled back and ran my thumb over her chin and cheeks.

"God, you taste amazing," she whispered and I couldn't help it; I had to kiss her again.

We were so into each other we forgot where we were until a throat cleared behind us, and then I was staring at my arch-fucking-enemy.

"Ben, you want something?" I questioned.

"So, you gonna try to be Emmett now? You take over his job and his wife… Damn, can't you get shit for yourself?" he sneered.

"First of all, fucker, I ain't trying to be no one but me, and second of all, she's here 'cause she wants to be, what, are you jealous?" I smirked.

"Just like the rest of your fucking family, you all think you're something to be jealous of. Fuck you, I will never be jealous of you!"

"No, I think you want everything that I have right now, but if you try to take it from me, I will end you," I warned and turned away from him.

I shook my head, thinking to myself: Well, let the games begin.

**A/N:** Much love to my awesome beta Chandrakanta Fanfiction, she is amazing. Thank you for all the pimps, faves, and reviews; I love and cherish every single one. Thank you all so much for all the love you are showing this story, it means the world to me. I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter.


End file.
